


my dear angel

by ncty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as m/m or just platonic relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Obikin Week, Pre-Slash, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncty/pseuds/ncty
Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin crash into an undiscovered planet. While waiting for the Council to send someone to pick them up, Obi-wan sleeps on Anakin's lap while Anakin weaves flowers into Obi-wan's hair.basically some obikin ( can be read platonic or romantic ) that no one asked for but I'm giving it to y'all cus these babies deserve some happiness!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	my dear angel

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some tooth-rotting obikin fluff because these two are the cutest thing ever. Also a bit of Rex and Cody cus they're awesome too :DD

Obi-wan rubs his eyes wearily and sighs. He absolutely deserves and needs a cup of tea but alas, he and Anakin were stuck in a meadow on an isolated planet far out in the Outer Rim after Anakin crash landed the ship. Again. The council had sent them on a reconnaissance mission to this planet in the hopes of finding a place to build a new temple. 

_“Think of it as a break from the front lines, Kenobi,” Mace had told him. “A little vacation, it’ll be good for you.”_

At least we didn’t crash land into a sand-filled planet. Anakin would hate that, Obi-wan thinks fondly to himself. 

The planet reminded Obi-wan of Naboo with its soft grass and radiant sun but it lacked the pouring waterfalls. Instead, it had trees with big canopies and small white flowers scattered throughout the meadow. 

“ Why is it that every time I fly with you, the ship crashes?” grumbles Obi-wan as he sits down next to Anakin, who had taken shelter under one of the lofty trees. 

“ Hey! This time it wasn’t actually my fault! Maybe if the Council bought ships that don’t have faulty engines we wouldn’t be here,” Anakin pouts and Obi-wan can’t stop the wave of affection that washes over him. 

He gently rests his head on Anakin’s lap, sighing contently as he basks in the warmth of the afternoon sun. They had a few hours until the Council sent someone to investigate why their ship’s signal had suddenly switched off. Might as well make the most of it. 

Slender fingers run through Obi-wan’s fluffy hair, who purred contently, to Anakin’s amusement. 

“ You like that, Master?” 

Obi-wan tiredly opens an eye and sees Anakin beaming at him with such love and adoration that he has to bite his lip from smiling like an idiot. However, his pink ears and flushed face gives him away and Anakin chuckles fondly. Obi-wan chooses to nuzzle his face into Anakin’s soft tunics, both Master and Padawan free with their affections, away from the watchful eye of the Council. 

The last thing Obi-wan remembers is falling asleep to a floral scent and Anakin’s fingers in his hair. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

“ Master, wake up.” A soft, melodic voice wakes him from his slumber. 

Obi-wan blinks blearily and rubs a hand across his face. About to get up, he falters, his breath taken away by the sight before him. 

A few hours must have passed, because the soft colours of the sunset paint Anakin’s face and illuminate his dishevelled hair. The halo-like glow around him shines brighter than the sun itself. 

He looks like an angel. 

“-ter? Master, are you ok?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, my dear,” Obi-wan replies as he gets up. 

Anakin stares at him for an uncomfortably long time. “What? Do I have something in my hair?” Obi-wan asks, confused. 

“Nope nope, nothing in your hair.” Anakin grins cheekily at him with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “Come on, our men are here to pick us up.”

They make their way towards the LAAT gunship that had just landed near them. Rex and Cody step out to greet them. Obi-wan smiles, happy to see them. But he also doesn’t really want to leave this beautiful place. He wistfully wishes he could savour the brief peace he and Anakin had for a longer time. 

These moments grow scarcer and scarcer, almost non-existent in this never-ending war. A pang of sorrow filled his heart. 

It’s no use thinking of this right now, Obi-wan shakes his head and releases his feelings into the Force. 

Obi-wan turned his head in confusion to Anakin, giggled in delight. Rex put a hand to his face, trying to hide his snickering as he slapped Cody’s back, who was now choking on his laughter. 

“ Nice crown, General Kenobi,” Rex wheezed. 

Obi-wan cocks an eyebrow at Anakin, who exclaims, “ I have to get a picture of this! ” 

Cody hands Obi-wan a mirror from the gunship and he gasped softly at his reflection. Small, creamy flowers were woven into and contrasted nicely against Obi-wan’s auburn hair. 

A flash of white causes Obi-wan to blink in surprise. “ I got it!” Anakin proudly pumps a fist into the air as he shows Rex the photo of a confused, flower-crowned Obi-wan. 

“ Anakin, you are insufferable,” he says fondly. 

“ But Master, you look so pretty! Right, Rex? “ Rex nods enthusiastically. 

Obi-wan chuckles affectionately and steps onto the gunship, ready to face reality once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/ kudos if you enjoyed it! Would really appreciate any feedback (this is my first fanfic)
> 
> Thanks for reading :p


End file.
